<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inside Scoop by SoldSeparately</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490663">The Inside Scoop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldSeparately/pseuds/SoldSeparately'>SoldSeparately</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Blushing Draco Malfoy, Blushing Harry Potter, Christmas, Comic, Digital Art, Drinking, Fanart, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Hogwarts, Reporter Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldSeparately/pseuds/SoldSeparately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is annoyed by <em>The Daily Prophet</em>'s stories about him because they upset Molly. He discovers Draco Malfoy is the reporter making things miserable, so he forms a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>H/D Erised 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Inside Scoop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts">maraudersaffair</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaa! This piece was so fun to work on. I had so many ideas and they ultimately culminated in this comic. I loved the idea of Draco as a reporter and ran away with it in this little story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/rlGG9VI">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/oVnDeVJ">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/sRpgmmu">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/Qv4aUYn">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/tlrWI1m">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>